The Hoffersons
by AstridTheArtist
Summary: It all began when the young Angeline fell in love with Highcliff...


((So guys, this is just a short fanfic about how I think Astrid's family looks like. I wrote this cause I toughd there must be something that caused Astrid's somehow not really nice behaviour. I think that because of my story, things are starting to make sense. I hope you enjoy it!))

**Winder:**_ I do not own HTTYD or it's caracters. The OCs are mine tough, but HTTYD sad enough isn't._

* * *

**~The Hoffersons~**

It all began when the young Angeline fell in love with Highcliff who was 5 years older than her. She was completely mad about this 20 year old, but she knew her parents won't ever allow her to be with him (if he somehow wanted to be with her which wouldn't ever happen anyways), seen she was only 15. She was the good girl of Berk and everybody knew that. Everybody also knew that Highcliff was one of the bad boys, and bad boys did not dated good girls. Angeline was willing to be bad just for him, if he would be good (at least a little) for her.

After a year and 7 months, Angeline managed to get a date with Highcliff, who seemed very interested in her After almost a year of dating Highcliff did something Angeline would've never expected him to do. He proposed her on her 18th birthday. She said yes(like her answer wasn't already obvious) and they got married on an age of 18 and 23.

After two years of marrige they got two sons, twins called Steve and Sven. The twins seemed to be almost the same by the way they looked, but their feelings were almost the opposite. Sven was a gentle boy who wasn't willing to hurt nothing or nobody and Steve was a real fighter. Just like his father. This difference caused Sven staying at home with his mom and helping her cooking and doing the dishes and stuff like that, and Steve going hunting with his dad where he learned how to catch his own dinner during long camping trips.

When Steve and Sven turned 9, something horrible happened. On a hunting trip, where (for the first time) Sven also was present, Steve got lost in the forest. After weeks of searching, Sven and Highcliff found Steve's dead body between the trees. It was a huge shock for the family, esspecially for Highcliff cause now, he had nobody to push and train. Angeline and Highsliff decited to take an other child after a couple months, and when Angeline was 30, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Astrid.

Highcliff decited to choose a 'victim' to push and train, which must be Sven, cause Astrid was a girl and way too young.

5 years passed with horrible days filled with training for Sven and long days where she learned everything and nothing at the same time for Astrid.

One night, when Astrid was 5 and Sven was 15, there was a huge battle between the wild dragons and the Vikings of Berk. It was called 'The BattleNight' and it was the biggest battle ever in the history of Berk. The dragons seemed to wanting to destroy Berk instead of stealing their food. That was the only night ever that there were two NightFurys present in front of public. One black one and one (suprisingly) white one.

That night... Angeline died.

The loss of the Hoffersons family was huge. The only two things they could keep were Angeline's ring and her necklace. The ring was given to Sven and Astrid could have her necklace. Both of them never pulled their mom's jewerly off cause when they did, it felt like she was dissapearing from their brain. Like all their memories were stuck in her jewels and like they needed them, to remember her. Like they needed them to feel like she was there with them.

Sven had to take in Angeline's place in the family. He had to be the mother, for his little sister.

Now, Highcliff again had nobody to push or to train. His next victim was gonna be Astrid.

Whenever the little girl tried to cheer his dad up, he would scream at her or hurt her feelings. Just like that time Astrid brought him flowers. Her mom's favorites to be exact. He had told her to throw those damn flowers away because vikings didn't liked flowers. Flowers were stupid and useless, he said. Flowers were for weak people and when Astrid had asked him if her mother was a weak person, he had just started yelling at her like she had done the worst thing in the world and the girl had gotten so affraid that she didn't dare to ask anything to her father ever again.

That hadn't been the only time that Highcliff had hurted Astrid's feelings.

He hurted her so many times and told her not to do that, not to like this and not to think these stuff that he actually had brainwashed her. He had turned her into a feelingless viking. A maschine who was made to kill. A person who couldn't be happy at all, a person who spended all her time with training even tough she didn't needed it. She had to be PERFECT. That's what her daddy had toughd her.

Years had passed and Astrid was now a teenager. The only person who was allowed to see her feelings or tears was her brother and she would do anything to protect him. She had started to hate her father, he was torturing her, he was pushing her way more than she actually could handle. That's why she became that feelingless. Because she wasn't allowed to show her feelings. She knew they were there, but her dad didn't. He had turned her in to this perfect viking he always wanted to be himself, but his father had never toughd he was good enough and now, he had the perfect child. Like his own dad should've had.

((There will be a new story, just about 'The BattleNight'. I hope you guys enjoyed it! And just tell me if you guys want me to write something! I can use some new ideas, haha.))


End file.
